Helcat
The Helcat is a Panther-type Zoid, one of over 200 species of biomechanical life forms that provide the basis for TOMY’s model kit, anime, and comic based Zoids franchise. Overview The Helcat is a small, high-speed Zoid developed primarily for stealth and recon operations. It boasts a multitude of specialised features reflecting its role, such as highly advanced sensors, a heat dispensing system to minimise its heat signature, and a sound muffling system on its legs to enable it to run near-silently. However, the Helcat is probably best known for its ability to turn invisible thanks to its stealth shield, which enables it to avoid visual detection. However, Zoids with advanced sensory equipment such as the Shadow Fox can see right through the Helcat's stealth shield. In addition, the Zoid is only lightly armed and armoured, making it vulnerable to attack if it is spotted. Despite this, it is considered a highly capable machine, and technology used in the construction of the Helcat was carried on to its successor, the Lightning Saix. Battle Story appearances Media appearances Marvel Zoids Comics Zoids: Guardian Force Helcats first appeared in episode 39, "The Invisible Enemy". Van Flyheight, Fiona and Thomas Shubaltz were dispatched by the Guardian Force to investivate a series of attacks in a remote section along the Helic/Guylos border. It turned out that the attacks were being helmed by Hiltz and his thugs, who used Helcats to guard a secret cave where the Zoid cores needed to create the Death Stinger were being kept. Another Helcat featured prominently in Episode 52, "The Boy from the Ruins". After sustaining fatal damage to the Blade Liger in a battle against the Geno Breaker in the previous episode, Van falls out of his Zoid and into a river and is washed downstream. He washes ashore at a village, but the villagers offer him no help, and he faints. When Van awakens, he finds himself in a cave, with a child named Nichalo, and his Zoid; a white Helcat named "Tivrol". Van showed the boy how to pilot the Helcat. It was later revealed that Nichalo and Tivrol died while defending their village from an attack by Republican soldiers many years prior to the story, implying that Van encountered Nichalo's ghost. Zoids: New Century/Zero Helcats appeared in New Century/Zero as well, piloted by miscellaneous backdraft pilots in various episodes. Zoids: Fuzors Models Original Japanese Release *Assembly required. (Snap-together, no glue needed. Scissors or X-acto knife recommended for trimming off excess plastic bits.) *The model's colours are moulded into the plastic, and it does not need any paint. The Helcat includes 4 frames and a wind up motor. It has a standered piolit figure and a green canopy. The zoid's motor is known to have trouble functioning properly. Original European Release New Japanese Release New American Release Zoids Graphics The Helcat was released as a part of the Zoids Graphics line. This version was very similar to the OJR version. The only diffrences are the colors are brighter and that there are small changes to the model only in detail. Helcat Noir This version of the Helcat was released as part of the Zoids VsII line as well as the Desert Liger and the Snipe Master Blue Unicorn. This version was recoulred a dark green, black and dark gray with a green canopy. It has a standered gray piolit. Even though the box says, HELCAT, the zoid is refered to as Helcat Noir, like in the game. Category:Zoids Category:Zenebas Empire Zoids